1. Field
Embodiments relate to a transport apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries refer to rechargeable batteries that are widely used not only for portable electric devices, e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, or camcorders, but also for electric driving apparatuses, e.g., electric bicycles, electric scooters, or electric vehicles. The secondary battery may have a structure in which an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator rolled in a jelly roll structure is inserted in a case through an opening portion and the opening portion is covered by a cap plate. A current collection portion may be installed at an end portion of the electrode assembly to be electrically connected to an electrode terminal provided at the cap plate. Thus, when the electrode terminal of the cap plate is connected to an external terminal, current generated by the electrode assembly may be supplied to the external terminal via the current collection portion and the electrode terminal of the cap plate.
Recently, as interest in alternative energy grows, a method of applying the secondary battery to electric driving apparatuses, e.g., electric bicycles or electric vehicles has been widely developed. In a typical bicycle, two wheels are rotatably installed on a frame and a tire is installed on each wheel. Pedals for driving the wheels are installed on opposite sides of the frame so that a driving force generated by driving the pedals is transferred to the wheels via a chain. A handle may be directly controlled by a user. Also, a saddle is mounted on the frame so that the user may sit thereon. In the bicycle configured as described above, the user rotates the pedals by using feet so that the wheels are rotated via the chain. At the same time, by turning the handle, the user may control a direction in which the bicycle is moved.
However, when the bicycle is moved by rotating the pedals using only human power, a lot of energy would be necessary to ride a long distance or on an uphill road. In particular, for most people, there is a limit in riding beyond a certain distance. To overcome this limit, the wheels of a bicycle may be rotated by being driven by a motor using a secondary battery that is repeatedly rechargeable, which may replace or supplement human power to push pedals to rotate wheels. In this case, heat may be generated when charging and discharging the secondary battery, which may deteriorate stability and reliability of secondary the battery.